1. Field of the Invention
invention relates to a warning light device having a directional warning panel, used to regulate traffic, which is attached in a vertical position near the rear of a vehicle. Traffic symbols can be displayed on the warning panel with controllable electrical luminous elements, so that the traffic symbols are apparent to following traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A warning light device of this type is known from German Patent 34 34 341. Such known warning light device has a vertical panel with colored stripes and electric lights mounted on it in the form of an arrow display. A standard traffic symbol is also fastened to the lower part of the panel. The lights are secured on a rotatably supported, arrow-shaped holder, so that the arrow display can be adjusted to point downward to the left or downward to the right. The warning light device is mounted on a trailer and can be hitched to a motor vehicle that can supply power and control to the warning light device. Normally, such warning devices are set up at construction sites and have electric power supplied directly from an alternating current grid via installed current supply cables.
However, such known warning light devices are limited to displaying traffic symbols secured to them, along with the adjustable illuminated arrow pointing to the right or left. Furthermore, such warning light devices are unsuited for use with a heavy-load truck or the like, because the traffic symbol cannot be seen by drivers in moving traffic until just before they arrive at the warning light device.